1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to steering systems for light weight boats or water craft. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a steering system which may be advantageously utilized in conjunction with any of the many different kinds of canoes presently known in the prior art. Such steering systems are generally characterized by the presence of at least one rudder which can be pivotally mounted so that it may flip up and by-pass any obstructions or obstacles encountered beneath the surface of the water, thereby preventing damage to the system. Such systems may also include only a pivotal motor mount for securing an outboard motor that provides both the steering and propulsion functions for the boat.
It is now well recognized that canoes and similar types of light weight water craft are particularly useful for travel over shallow waters which may contain rocks, submerged logs and other dangerous obstructions or obstacles beneath and close to the water's surface. In order for any steering system or motor propulsion means to be utilized with a canoe in such waters, it is necessary to provide for a suitable mounting system for such devices in order to prevent possible damage thereto due to the obstructions and obstacles inevitably encountered. It is further highly desirable that the combination of a steering unit and a propulsion unit be incorporated within a single system that can be easily attached to and removed from the canoe, while simultaneously providing protection to the system should obstacles be encountered in the water. Also, because of the rather varied structural configurations and shapes in known canoe designs, it is highly desirable that any steering or propulsion system be capable of sufficient adjustability in order to adapt it for use with any given type of known canoe structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art teaches many examples of systems for securing either a steering unit or motor propulsion unit to a canoe. Typical of such systems for mounting the motor at the end of a canoe are exemplified by the Nourse U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,344, Bartosch et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,483 and Hafele U.S. Pat. No. 2,475,889. All of these patents basically teach a generally rectangular-shaped framework which overlies one end of the canoe and is provided with a plate or supporting member for securing an outboard motor thereto. The Jones U.S. Pat. No. 2,631,559 discloses a canoe steering mechanism which exemplifies those systems incorporating provisions whereby the rudder may flip up and by-pass any obstacle or obstructions encountered beneath the surface of the water.
However, these prior art systems and other known similar systems fail to recognize that a steering or motor mount system must be provided with a wide range of adjustability so that it can conform to the exact configuration of any given canoe while simultaneously being capable of safe and rigid attachment thereto for actual use. Further, the prior art systems fail to recognize the advantage of such an adjustable system which also includes provisions for both a steering unit and a motor mount unit, whereby the combined units are capable of simultaneously by-passing obstacles or obstructions encountered beneath the water.